1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) structure and, more particularly, to a method of double-sided etching using an embedded alignment mark.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing a MEMS structure such as an optical scanner for a flat panel display, double-side etching may be required. Thus, corresponding alignment marks are required for etching first and second surfaces. However, the formation of alignment marks on the two surfaces causes a large alignment error, which results in a misalignment between comb electrodes in the MEMS structure, thus causing a failure of the MEMS device.
Therefore, to reduce an alignment error in double-sided etching, there is a need for a technique for using alignment marks only on one surface.